beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 09
is the ninth full episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 170th/171th episodes of the Metal Saga. The first half of the episode title "The Gargole's Trap" aired on July 29, 2012 in Japan, and the second half of the episode title "Clash! Zero VS Sakyo" aired on August 5, 2012 in Japan. Plot Part 1 After the merciless taunts by Akuya Onizaki, Zyro Kurogane engages him in battle to prove who will really win. As the Bladers "Go Shoot!", the members of Akuya's gang join as well. They intend on helping out Akuya and taking down Zyro, even if it means an unfair fight for the Blader of Fire. As they're battling in the Zero-G Stadium, every Beyblade assaults and barrages Samurai Ifrit with rams. Ifraid is thrown back by force and still can't seem to find anywhere to go. The pressure builds onto Zyro, with Maru attempting to figure out just what is going wrong this time. Any direction that Ifrit takes, is attacked. One by one, every Beyblade keeps attacking Ifrit, while Zyro needs something, something to change the odds. Desperate for help, with Maru still researching, Zyro needs to fight back, hard. Meanwhile, outside the tournament is Shinobu Hiryūin and Sakyo Kurayami. Upon a challenge requested by Sakyo, Shinobu does battle as they lauch their Beyblades into combat, with Ninja Salamander armed against Dark Knight Dragooon. Again, at the tournament Zyro is still having a very difficult time in his Beybattle. The Beys just keep on coming, all armed and ready to destroy Ifrit. All of a sudden, Maru figures out the motives behind the Beys; Akuya's Beyblade: Archer Gargole SA165WSF. Its bottom appears to allow the Stadium in its advantage, yet Zyro can still win, by using a comeback from force. Thankful for the tip, Zyro uses it as Ifrit is knocked up in the air by an opposing Bey; then the real match begins. Ifrit, intending to use their own strategy against them. Ifrit then dashes in one direction and uses Burning Upper and collides with Gargole; simultaneously giving Zyro his win in the end. Back at Shinobu and Sakyo's battle, Shinobu is experiencing similar difficulty to what Zyro had in his own. Dragooon just seems so full of power that Salamander is trying to hold on; yet impossible to do so. Takanosuke Shishiya, spectates, amazed at Dragooon's power; yet also fearing Salamander's loss. Upon the advent of the tournament battle, Zyro and Maru exit and sprint away to the battle of Shinobu versus Sakyo. Having the urge to find out just who Sakyo is, Zyro needs to be there and support Shinobu, with Maru by his side as well. Unfortunately, as they arrive they see Shinobu and Sakyo use all their power and fury and command their respective Beys to attack one-another. As a result, a wild dust storm is created and when it clears, Zyro and Maru find themselves in the presence of the beast, Dragooon, crackling with electricity, roaring in the terrifying dusk. Part 2 Shortly after Zyro defeated Akuya in battle, Zyro and Maru come and see Shinobu injured from his battle with Sakyo and Saramanda defeated by Dark Knight Dragooon. Then Zyro challenges Sakyo to get revenge for Shinobu. The battle begins and Zyro is losing badly to Sakyo. Zyro claims he must not lose to a left-rotation bey because Gingka Hagane gave him Ifrit. Sakyo reacts by saying that Zyro isn't the only one to have received a bey from the hands of a Legendary Blader. Sakyo then tells them that he is a Dragon Emperor just like Ryuga seven years ago. Then Zyro says that he does not care and then orders a special move. His bey starts to spin so fast it breaks through a rock and self defeat's himself and loses the battle. After this Sakyo smiled and left with Takanosuke following him and Zyro swearing that he will defeat Sakyo the next time they battle and that the battle will take place in the Zero G Stadium. Major Events *Zyro battles Akuya Onizaki and his Gang, and wins. *Shinobu begins his battle with Sakyo. *Sakyo defeats Shinobu. *Zyro battles Sakyo, but self KO's and loses. *Sakyo reveals that he too has obtained his Bey from a Legendary Blader (Most likely Ryuga or maybe kenta). Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Maru *Madoka Amano *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Akuya Onizaki *Akuya's gang *Bladers *Ryuga (Silhoutette) Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF (Sakyo's) *Archer Gargole SA165WSF (Akuya's) *Various HWS Beys Featured Beybattles *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Akuya Onizaki & his gang (Archer Gargole SA165WSF & Various HWS Beys) = Zyro and Ifrit *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = Sakyo and Dragooon *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = Sakyo and Dragooon (Self KO) Special Moves Used *Burning Upper (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) Gallery Part 1 akyuaand0launching.png|Go Shoot! akuyasganglaunching.png|Cheaters Never Win. 0akuya.png|Zyro Vs Akuya ifraidandgargole.png|Ifraid and Gargole clash. malscanninggargoleandifraid.png|Maru analyzing Archer Gargole malexaminiggargolewsftip.png|SA165 (Defense Mode) Provides HUGE Defense to Gargole. sakyoandshinobuchallengingglares.png sakyoandshinobulaunching.png 0orderingspecialmoveburningupper.png|BURNING UPPER! firetornado.png|Fire Tornado? malvidoechattingwithmadoka.png|Madoka warns Maru about trouble nearby... sakyoandshinobupoweringtheirbeysup.png 0andflamingifraid.png Part 2 ScreenShotZG001.jpg|Zyro and Maru. Capture543151346.PNG|Shinobu after losing to Sakyo ScreenShotZG.jpg|Sakyo seeing Zyro and Co. ScreenShotZZs.jpg|Sakyo going to launch Dark Knight Dragooon. ScreenShotZG005.jpg|Zyro going to launch Samurai Ifraid. ScreenShotZG006.jpg|Zyro Controlling His Bey Samurai Ifraid. ScreenShotZG007.jpg|Sakyo Controlling his bey Dark Knight Dragooon. ScreenShotZG008.jpg|Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF Vs. Samurai Ifraid W145CF. ScreenShotZG009.jpg|Zyro in full power. ScreenShotZG035.jpg|Zyro FRIGHTENED ScreenShotZG042.jpg|Ryuga's Spirit in Sakyo. ScreenShotZG009j.jpg|Dark Knight Dragooon Spirit. ScreenShotZG044.jpg|Samurai Ifraid. ScreenShotZG013.jpg|Shinobi Saramanda. ScreenShotZG045.jpg|Samurai Ifraid. ScreenShotZG039.jpg|Samurai Ifraid Vs. Dark Knight Dragooon ( In Slow Motion) Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes